Astor Bennett
Profile = |-| Astor Bennett is Rita and Paul Bennett's daughter. She is sister to Cody and half-sister to Harrison Morgan. Dexter Morgan is her stepfather. Personality On the surface, Astor's personality seems to strive to be complex, but in actual fact follows that of many prepubescent/adolescent girls. In seasons 1 through 3, she is portrayed as rather childish, though not in the same boisterous and naive way as her brother Cody. Rather, she is - like Dexter, however remotely - broken, after witnessing her father rape and beat her mother (Rita.) It is revealed early on in the series that Astor is the one who originally called the police and thus instigated the police's intervention, Debra's meeting Rita, and consequently Dexter and Rita being introduced. At first, Astor is skeptical of Dexter, though their relationship is greatly strengthened over time, probably due to Dexter's natural aptitude with children and his 'love' - assuming that Dexter does in fact feel love which was much later revealed to be truth- for Rita and her children. By season 4, however, Astor begins to show the tell-tale signs of adolescence, being disobedient, lashing out at Dexter, being overly interested in boys and arguing with her mother. After the death of her mother at the hands of The Trinity Killer, Astor is devastated, naturally. She blames Dexter, openly accusing him of 'not protecting' her mother. By her own admission, she feels that Dexter rescued them from Paul; 'made everything look like it was going to be okay, but that was a lie.' Little is seen of Astor for the majority of season 5 due to the fact that they went to live with Paul's parents in Orlando, until episode 9 when she and Olivia break into Dexter and Rita's house whilst drunk. They were not aware of Lumen's presence in the house, and were naturally shocked. Since her mother's death, Astor has become very cynical and hostile, behaving and talking to Dexter in a way the viewer would not have expected of Astor in season 1. After some rocky attempts by Dexter to win back Astor, their relationship is saved when Dexter, showing his paternal love, beats Olivia's mother's abusive boyfriend (Barry Kurt) to a bloody pulp. Astor thanks him for his support, having thought that he would not want to help, and invites him into their grandparent's house. By the end of season 5, Astor is ready to agree to spending the summer with Dexter. Early Life Astor was born to Rita Bennett and Paul Bennett during a less abusive and destructive time in their marriage. Rita once said that 'and Cody were the only good things that came out of and Rita's marriage.' Little is known of Astor's life outside the house. After Rita's death, she went to live with Paul's parents in Orlando, FL. On TV Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five ''Season Seven'' She returns in the episode 'Argentina' on season seven of Dexter on Showtime. Astor and Cody's grandparents go away on a trip without the kids. They go back to Miami from Orlando where they reside with their grandparents to stay the week with Dexter and Debra. Astor appears much older and more mature in a sense, only until Cody admits to her smoking marijuana and reveals a bag of weed Astor has stashed inside her bag. Debra quickly conceals the drugs immediately. Among the time spend back in Miami with Dexter, Astor and him share a moment where they discuss the past and Rita and about how much has changed since her mother's death. Astor asks about Luman (Season 5) and Dexter simply explains that she moved on. By the end of the episode before Astor, Cody and Harrison return back to their grandparents in Orlando, Debra and Astor have a moment outside on Debra's back patio passing a joint back and forth, with all that is going on in Debra's world, getting a little buzz on never felt better. In the novels Astor is shown to be a budding sociopath, like her brother Cody, because of being abused by her father. She is the talkative one of the pair, while Cody is mostly silent. While Cody has a prominent Dark Passenger, Astor's is passive. She likes to watch, while Cody acts, for the most part. Her uncle Brian has shown her some more exciting stuff that Dexter has so far refused to. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding Category:Members of Dexter's Immediate Family Category:Members of Dexter's Family Category:Child Characters Category:Lila's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims